vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsumugi Shirogane
Summary Tsumugi Shirogane (白銀 つむぎ Shirogane Tsumugi) is a character featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the Killing School Semester. Tsumugi's title is Ultimate Cosplayer (超高校級の「コスプレイヤー」chō kōkō kyū no “kosupureiyā” lit. Super High School Level Cosplayer). However, she claims she doesn't like to wear her cosplays, and would instead prefer someone as passionate as she is to wear them. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B Name: Tsumugi Shirogane, Junko Enoshima the 53rd Origin: Danganronpa Age: 18 Gender: Female Classification: Human, Ultimate Cosplayer, Mastermind behind the 53rd Killing Game, New Ultimate Despair Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Shapeshifting, Voice Mimicry (Can acurately mimic the voices of others), Power Bestowal (Gave the other 14 students their Ultimate talents), Memory Manipulation (Can place false memories on others with the Flashback Light and erase memories with the Blackout Light), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Has heightened senses of fiction and reality, and this scales to her Ultimate talent), Empathic Manipulation Attack Potency: Human level Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range normally. Standard Equipment: Flashback Light and Blackout Light, but she also can gain equipment of the character she cosplays Intelligence: Genius (Tsumugi was the one to manipulate the events of the 53rd Killing Game. She is manipulative and cruel, choosing to murder Rantaro and frame Kaede for his death all so that the Killing Game would not end due to the motive Monokuma presented at the time. She openly fooled her fellow "classmates" as a friend and comrade all the while secretly orchestrating the Killing Game and making sure that everything went according to the "setting" provided for them. Also, as a likely benefit of her talent, she is also a master of deception and trickery, able to fake her entire character as the Ultimate Cosplayer and as an Otaku throughout the entire killing game and subsequently fool everyone else around her by constantly saying how plain and simple she was) Weaknesses: Tsumugi is insane, arrogant and sadistic. Notable Attack/Techniques: * Ultimate Cosplayer: Tsumugi has the ability to cosplay any character that she likes. She herself states that she gets "Cospox" an allergic reaction where a bumpy rash spreads across her entire body if she cosplays as anyone that is real. In Chapter 6, she proves her talent fully by accurately cosplaying as multiple characters from Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc and Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. She is capable of matching their appearances, voices, and mannerisms perfectly, making her imitations even more accurate than Ultimate Imposter's. Tsumugi can only copy one character at a time. * Flashback Light: A device in the shape of an electronic light torch used to implant false memories into its participants for the purpose of creating an exciting story for the Killing Game. Originally the Flashback Lights were presented as a tool for curing amnesia to goad the participants into using them. When used on a participant, the world around them is described as "warping" or "twisting". While the Flashback Lights' primary purpose is to implant memories, they can also replace old memories, and memories replaced by the Flashback Light can never be returned. * Blackout Light: A device in the shape of an electronic light torch. It has the same appearance as the Flashback Light. However, while the Flashback Light implants and replaces memories, the Blackout Light erases them. And much like the Flashback Light, the memories erased by the Blackout Light can never be returned. Note 1: Tsumugi can cosplay as a fictional character which includes characters from outside the danganronpa verse like Zankai zero: last beginning . Also made some reference about Nasuverse and other fictional verses. Note 2: Do not scale characters in Danganronpa V3 from characters in main storyline of Danganronpa. Danganronpa V3 is separated from the main storyline due to the story of V3 exist outside the fictional story of the main and the main storyline was considered a fictional series in V3 world. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Danganronpa Category:Female Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Evil Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Geniuses Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Memory Users Category:Fiction Users Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Game Characters Category:Cosplayers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 10